


灼灼

by 11111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11111/pseuds/11111





	灼灼

【意默】灼灼

 

（1）

默云徽就像是迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，再一睁眼，就已经坐在了挂满红绸，贴满喜字的新房。

因云海仙门还没有送前掌门做人媳妇儿的历史文献能来考究，只得综合苦境已有的规矩，加以改进，省去了繁复的流程，甚至于唱拜的仪式。

用玉逍遥的话来说，就是这种日子快去往洞房里钻就好了，白天累的要命，晚上谁还有心事办正事。

再想想剑宿递来的那份关于生辰八字岁数的帖子，长得都能当围脖用，就更觉得不该耽误他去钻洞房的时间，大伙儿在外头喝酒吹牛，却早早就把剑宿推到了新房的门口。

客人请的都是熟人，大厅里君奉天一杯连着就一杯酒闷灌，玉逍遥就一杯一杯陪他碰盏，到这时候，这些历经生死的先天都算是百感交集，即觉得千辛万苦地不容易，又高兴能走到今日的机缘，再想着他们往故人枕眠之地挨个告知这喜事，清酒扬洒，总算是换来个烽火靖平。

那边秋水居然抱着澡雪哭笑起来，他这年纪到底经不得云海仙门陈年的烈酒，喝得他眼框通红，直叫着今儿高兴，还要喂澡雪几杯，澡雪趴着已经喝大的云鲸，云鲸拽住站在桌子上，高声喊要给意琦行买房买马车的神瑞。

大厅里已经热闹的仿佛炸开了锅，转到这风廊外，却静谧只就剩下雪子落在屋檐。

风刮过流苏的轻微响动，如今这风廊外已挂满了红灯笼，一串挨着一串，明亮的颜色如同从眼底烧到心底。他推开了门，这扇古老的木门扉竟只发出了轻轻的，如同猫踩在雪地上的声音。

他们说这间就是默云徽从小在云海仙门住的卧房，他被带到仙门时才矮敦子一个，不知不觉世间已过了百年。

当年的孩子成长了云海的掌门云尊，力挽狂澜的苦境云徽子，璀璨的明珠，温柔缥缈的鲸落，挡在山石崩塌前的无怨无悔的先天。

以及他要与之携手半生的默云徽。

如果这漫长的生命就是在推开一扇又一扇的门，来来去去，每一扇的开启和闭合都是聚散，生离死别，人间苦楚，他也曾傲气凌云一掌将门轰开，也初生牛犊不怕虎用脚来踹，更有力尽气亏，拿糊满了鲜血的手掌去推，但凡是有了一丝一毫的退意，身后就是他亲自开拓出的一条没有坎坷的道路，而他却从未想过回头。

现在他依然不会回头。

就像是在深幽山谷刨一条隧道，举起搞头一次次深凿，被锋利的石子崩地血肉淋漓，在无穷无尽的岁月里，却不知道在山的另一头还有人在凿，举沧浪，浊尘缨。

他们终于在时间的洪流里相遇，携着悠长如龙吟的澡雪剑音，丹心赤血的明珠山河，在大千世界，十地九天，苦境弥散硝烟里，他推开了一间屋门。

里面住的正是同样历经艰难险阻，理了理衣袍，挺直脊背端坐下来的默云徽。

入目皆是红光，亏得澡雪他们来往苦境跑了几趟，但红堂浓喜，不如朱纱幔后的一道身影，意琦行暗道他竟真的蒙了红盖，当初说好这些流程随意于他，本就不拘泥于如何样式，默云徽却仍是盖了面目。

只是……意琦行闻见了一股糯米香，默云徽将如同正调整盖头的手垂下来，袖子顺带扫下来两张粽叶……

剑宿知他喝了两蛊酒，醉酒后感知力大为退步，恐不知他已经进门，就见默云徽拍拍肚皮，打了个嗝，以为没人般觉得好玩，左摇一下右摇一下，让那红盖下的金穗子来回晃动。

十足的孩子气，也就是在没人时才敢展露，意琦行咳嗽一声，默云徽忽然停住，发出了“哎呀”被抓了个现行的尴尬叹声，他下意识想要去揭遮挡视线的盖头，意琦行一把握住他的手腕，“等等。”

对方不吭声，意琦行找了半天居然没在屋子里发现秤杆，正想化出拂尘来替，那头默云徽递来盘古仙尘，意琦行接了过来，握着那华贵飞甍的一端，向上一挑——

因黑发时易倦怠易困乏，默云徽此刻还是雪丝高束，原先的金冠重嵌了红珠。默云徽什么时候穿过这种颜色的衣裳，浑身都觉得变扭，再一看意琦行，选的居然是纯红压金卷云龙纹的款，那高髻里都走辫了红丝串玉，这下反倒不觉得什么。

让了让位置，拍拍身边的床铺，让他坐下。

这时候大厅里就剩下喝蒙了的一干小辈，还能走路的都敛了气息，扒在门口拼命往缝儿里瞄。

意琦行坐下来，忽然单手贴上默云徽的脸颊，玉逍遥激动恨不得扑进去，“——亲啊！！快亲啊！！！”

然后剑宿说：“有粒糯米黏着了。”

门外玉逍遥听了恨不得呼啦一口老血，君奉天拉了拉扒地最高的玉逍遥垂下的头发，“你不是把你那些私藏都给他们了吗？”

玉逍遥恨铁不成钢，“再不办事，这天都要亮了。”

天亮不亮与屋内的人倒没了什么关系，默云徽起身，把繁复沉重的喜服化去了外袍，仅留了轻薄的内衫。

只是仍是长摆大袖的样式，可见采买者的趣味。

这等轻盈的衣物，穿在默云徽身上却见了单薄之样，与同样化去外袍的意琦行不可比较，默云徽上下打量了他一通，在桌边撑着下巴递了酒杯。

那杯口开而浅底，与其说是杯，倒不如说是碗，就刚好一口的量，是从前他们对饮常用的一对，并未新置，意琦行接了来，与其碰杯，两只瓷杯碰在一处发出清脆的响声，默云徽仰头饮了，想了想，“还有什么没办好？”

云海仙门的婚典有个口头彩的讲究，婚房内不说“完”字，都以“好”替代，意琦行掐指挨个数了，说：“应该都成了，睡吧。”

两人就往床上一躺，大被一盖，互道了晚安，熄了灯。

屋外玉逍遥表情精彩纷呈，那种很想说什么但又说不出来的表情，恨不得在院子里耍一套剑法。

云鲸眨眨眼，说：“我活了这么多年头一回见过这种操作。”  
神瑞想了片刻，“那……要不我们也去睡？”

君奉天拽着红红火火恍恍惚惚的玉逍遥撤了，云鲸一个不能排解就化成了原形去飞个痛快，神瑞急追而去，屋外又仅剩下了风声雪声，屋内则是两道呼吸声。

两位平躺了半晌，默云徽说：“我怎么觉得有点热？”

意琦行道：“是酒。”

默云徽不解：“酒怎么了？有东西不可能尝不出来。”

“因为那是你二师兄下的。”

“咦？剑宿如何知道？”

“我看见了。”

“……那剑宿为何不阻止？”

 

（2）

 

意琦行翻了个身，手掌再次贴着他半边脸颊，屋内除了灯火，却挡不住廊上大片的红光，穿过格子窗和檀木门，印出了花样，笼出片影影绰绰的瑰丽。

衣料窸窣声像鸟雀扑棱开翅膀，默云徽一手扣住床沿，尽力放缓了呼吸，却一吸比一吸沉，每一道吐息都滚烫地灼人。

他很紧张，看过书和现实里真刀实枪终究是不同，心脏像是要蹦出去撒欢，从前的心律提速要么是因为战场激烈，要么身负重伤，只是觉得胸口沉重，却没有过像现在这样耳边全是如同擂鼓般的重击声。

剑宿身上还遮着大红的被褥，一切都是缓慢地，蛰伏在柔软的黑暗里进行。

但那都是被褥底下的事情，还露在外头的，比如颈子和脸，又因外面的灯笼照出些红烛的颜色，就是不知真是映上去的，还是泛出来的绯红。

此刻如果有旁人在场，恐怕会想到些海棠的意象，可这两位，就完全没有旁的心思再去扯些有的没的了。

有时身体的契合感就是这么没有道理，剑宿一靠过去就大约知道，默云徽应当更喜欢拥抱或昏沉柔缓的抚摸，比起更凶猛的快感，他更偏爱细水长流的温吞。

而恰好剑宿也是如此。

那些画册上都是各种的姿势和会引导出的效果，哭叫和颤动，那并不是他急于看到的画面，未免太仓促和贪图，但没有一本画册告诉他们应该怎样完成这些前头的布置，仅是凭借一种默契，或是一种你来我往的探寻。

被窝里暖烘烘的，默云徽的衣摆叫他向两侧揉开了，指关节刚擦着小腹划出了一道，默云徽挣动了一下，似乎想要钻出来点好汲取更多的空气，反倒将肩都抬了出来，一寸的红绸绞了白发，粘在了脖子上。

他紧抿着唇，也把一缕的雪丝夹在了唇间，剑宿见了就用手去挑，失了力道竟是给拨断了，于是他低头与他唇面相贴，用牙去勾那一两根的白发。

默云徽果真是喜欢亲吻和拥抱，他很少被人抱在怀里，大部分时候要么昏迷，要么叫人驼在背上，这样让肌肉紧实的手臂一圈，挨着热烘的胸膛，就格外有了一种厚实，落了地的安稳。

意琦行的亲吻和闹着玩似得，蜻蜓点水，浅尝辄止，但胜在足够绵密，起初还是只贴一贴，碰一碰，等默云徽也开始这样去碰他的侧颈，对方却已经更上一层楼，吮吸起了耳垂下那一小片的皮肤。

总是要落他一步一般，如同他落于他的那些年岁，默云徽的手掌按着意琦行的脊背上，感受这那一片皮骨所受的刀斧创伤，遗留下粗糙还未痊愈的痕迹，沿着脊骨向上摸索，正到后颈那凹陷的一窝。他像是在揉猫的后颈，压着那一块的力气引剑宿低下头，去贴靠着他的脸，

真想亲他的眼睛，想看进那片无垠的蔚蓝大海，后者如他所愿，藏在被褥里的手却摸到了默云徽胸腔已经挺起的乳尖，搓糯米球一般滚揉了一次，默云徽惊呼着，又让他再搓了两回，不经抬起腿，挣进来了一丝冬凉，而喜被让给他双腿一撑，愣是支起了个蓬盖。

默云徽掌心如烧了一团火，胸腔有了轻微麻痒感，他将额头抵着意琦行的肩，感受到两人已经挺硬火热的器具磨在了一处，他胡乱想如果不是他撑了个大棚盖，还是方才平躺着的姿势，估计要一人顶一个小棚子起来。

想着想着什么都不清楚了，不知这水磨的功夫还要多久，此刻逼到了绝地，居然也是绝处逢生的念头，他哆嗦着将手探到被褥里，好巧不巧便是顺着意琦行的腿侧那一道的路途，这暧昧的一个摸法，倒让剑宿猛地曲个关节肘，默云徽又“哎呀”了一声，推了推他，“哎……哈，压着我头发了。”

又伸手去摸枕下，居然先抓了一把红豆和荔枝干出来，默云徽顿时有些哭笑不得，还没接着摸索，就被擒了手腕按在枕侧，剑宿向枕下一掏，拖出了个玉瓶子，默云徽稍一拢腿就能感觉到磨在腿隙里那滚烫的硬物，磨得久了腿那块皮肤都有点疼。

默云徽用鼻尖沿着剑宿分明的轮廓擦了一道，稍坐起来了几分，闭上了眼。

耳边是瓶塞被拔出，然后是瓶子被仍在被褥上的轻微的细响，默云徽皱起眉，剑宿指腹的剑茧不可谓不厚，但好在指甲修整地平整干净。他仍不能适应这种旁的什么在身体里动作，就捏捏剑宿的手臂，说：“行了的。”脸颊紧贴着剑宿也有点儿湿漉的额发，此刻剑宿才说了今夜行事后的第一句话，声线沉得像是几百年没有开口说过话：“不行。”

他反手横揽的默云徽脊背，将他本就曲起来的腿向内收合，这本是那些画册里的一个姿势，只要臂力够好，撑得住对方，那么对方身体的重量都会坠到胯骨和臀。默云徽原先觉得那些粘稠的软膏凉飕飕的，现下才忽感膏化成液后的一股子暖流，他顿时蒸红了脸，用胳膊挡着，双腿含地更拢，几乎全身都侧倚了过去。

虽说现下的姿势十分不错，意琦行还是将他放平，呼吸掂在他的耳边，默云徽恍惚只听了一声似有似无的“小默云”，紧接双手骤然抓紧了意琦行还囫囵套在身上的喜服。

感觉怪怪的，算不得太痛，酸胀和酥麻远胜过痛楚，意琦行耐力可谓极致，倒这关头再忍也确实不大可能，一寸寸往里深捅，默云徽瞪大眼，悬着嗓子里那口气还没择出该上该下，就又被封了唇舌，腹前溅白浊星点。

待这一吻毕，默云徽再不敢被叫成小默云，改叫小红云了，也才在这时刻显出了年岁上的仓皇，眼底涣散又努力聚拢着视线，摸着意琦行的脸，恨不得就此缩到他胸怀里去，然而还压着喉咙里的呻吟，喘息一声高过一声。意琦行刚埋了个底，只感默云徽从前向来体温寒凉，唯有此刻像是被一点点熬烤，穴道里内壁收缩抽挛，挽地极紧，他稍退一分便又热切地裹过来，向深里顶弄则非得抽上一抽，软润温热含地急促，稍一碾磨默云徽便要侧身翻滚一般，他一手按住他的腰阻止了他的侧动，一面合着快慢的规则律动起来，渐渐默云徽也有了身体的迎合，唇齿间泄出细弱的呻吟。

声音不大，就一叠一叠地哼，这一轮两人激动难言，待双双足了劲，剑宿忽而一把拉起默云徽，后者双腿自然缠了上来，浑身已软熟，却还扛着力气能立起腰背，意琦行还顶在里面，却不再动了，现在的深度于首次而言已是极致，默云徽双腿僵缠着，又不住往下滑，越滑坐的越深，最后腿上没了力，干脆双手一合，从前到后将剑宿搂了个满怀，脸颊就贴在脖颈和胸口间，本就绞紧的内腔如同要把对方那物给吞吮到尽处。

忽见空中红光一闪，意琦行将自己发髻上的那些珠线尽数拆了，双唇沾着默云徽的额头去解他的，雪发还未披下，意琦行骤然向上抬腰，床架发出“吱呀——”与不堪重负被砸的一般“咚”声，默云徽双手内掐，仰头高喊了一声，那是今夜第一次无所顾忌地吟呼。

扬袖一盏浓墨泼下，白发染成青丝，直到发梢，默云徽将脸埋在剑宿肩窝那块，一开口尽是哭腔了，却粘腻绵连，带着若有若无的卷舌和鼻音，“好、好了没有……啊……慢……嗯好了没有？”

他不说“完”，仍不依不饶在问好了没有，又自问自答说没有没有。

只待末了一声“没有”落地，视线颠倒，他睁开眼恰对上意琦行的眼睛，抽插的节奏快到没有任何间隙可停，默云徽骤然抬腰，脊如一把长弓挂起，喷在穴道内的一股滚烫引发更加频密的收吮，再攀了高峰。

一时间房中充沛着两人的喘息，意琦行抖开一床新杯给他盖好，与他十指相扣，剑宿自然还能再来几轮，就怕默云徽首次不能吃住，毕竟来日方长，关起门名正言顺，不差这一时，便轻声问默云徽：“好了，可有不适？等片刻去清洗。”

默云徽眨了眨眼，向剑宿那边挪了挪，凑在他耳边想说什么，却又斟酌起言语。

意琦行怕他有痛不肯说，就想坐起来点灯查看，默云徽还是压他的后颈要他低头，在他耳边说道：“……还没有好。”

意琦行唯恐听岔，问他：“小默云，你在讲什么？”

默云徽将湿漉漉的黑发撩到脑后，说：“还没有好。”

第二日默云徽和意琦行神清气爽起来，虽比平日晚了一个时辰，不过大家都可以理解，玉逍遥觉得他们定时白天疲倦，晚上一觉黑甜，完全没有想到那边去，他们都是亲眼看着他们熄灯大被一盖，啥都没干才走的。

君奉天不动声色喝茶。

默云徽把黑发绑了个马尾，意琦行在垂底下扎了一半，都是居家的打扮，意琦行约了君奉天喝茶和下午的比剑，默云徽拉了玉逍遥，问：“呃……大师兄我问你个事……”

玉逍遥点头：“好啊，怎么了？”

“苦境哪里能请到比较好的木匠，或是买到质量高一点家具的地方？”

“啊？那个地方多了去了，你要买啥？”

默云徽咬咬牙，说：“床。”

玉逍遥心中瞬间警惕，“不会吧，你们这才成婚第二天，就要分床睡……他欺负你了？我靠师兄去打得他……”

默云徽抓住准备撸袖子的玉逍遥：“不是。”他深吸一口气，“就是我们房里那张床……呃……不小心就……”

“就？”

“塌了。”

玉逍遥愣了一会儿，“塌了？！”惊讶地不能自已，朝君奉天说：“奉天！他们两比我们加起来还重！躺着床都塌了！”

君奉天喝茶不语。

意琦行喝茶不语。

一旁的澡雪歪了歪头：啊？这是怎么了。

意琦行将斟好茶的杯子递给默云徽，默云徽接过来，杯壁还是温热，显然经剑宿手一烫，又是新茶新沏，一室清香。

风廊的红灯笼随风摇晃，一枝春花工笔绘在灯面，珠联璧合，宜室宜家。

 

（全文完）


End file.
